In the past two decades, cells with properties of stem/progenitor cells have been isolated and identified from dental, oral and craniofacial (DOC) tissues. For the first time in the history of dental and craniofacial research, it is possible to manipulate the very cells that differentiate into many of the tissues in the face and oral cavity. The practice of dentistry and craniofacial reconstruction rests on tissues that derived from DOC stem/progenitor cells, and will be transformed, over time, by the development of translational and therapeutic approaches based on the understanding of DOC stem/progenitor cells. However, our existing knowledge of DOC stem/progenitor cells is fragmentary at best. DOC stem cells originate from neural crest-derived mesenchyme, and possess unique characteristics that distinguish them from commonly studied bone-marrow derived mesenchymal cells. Upon their discovery about 9 years ago, the volume of scientific literature on DOC stem/progenitor cells has grown exponentially. Alarmingly, DOC stem/progenitor cells are being infused in preclinical models and patients with only fragmented knowledge of their behavior. Accordingly, we propose the first international conference dedicated to dental, oral and craniofacial stem/progenitor cells, not only to discuss and disseminate current knowledge on the biology of DOC stem/progenitor cells, but also their putative applications in the regeneration of tissues of the oral cavity and the face. The overall goal of this proposal is to design and plan the first International Conference on Dental and Craniofacial Stem Cells (ICDCSC) in a forum that promotes the dissemination of knowledge and identification of future directions in relation to DOC stem/progenitor cell research and translation. Broad consensus among conference participants will form the basis for establishing scientific guidelines, including rigorous molecular and functional assays for self renewal, differentiation and translation of DOC stem/progenitor cells. This conference is being planned to take place in October, 2010 in New York City, which has direct flights to/from numerous U.S. and international cities, and in a setting that is conducive for multi-disciplinary discussion of the science and therapeutic potential of DOC stem/progenitor cells. The conference will be widely attended by scientists, clinicians, government officials, and industry representatives in dental, biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries. We have received overwhelmingly robust response from not only scientists, but also government officials and dental, biotechnology and pharmaceutical industry. The outcome of this conference will be published in a high impact stem cell or regenerative medicine journal and serve as working and evolving guidelines for the dynamic field of the biology and translation of DOC stem/progenitor cells. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In the past decade and beyond, postnatal cells with properties of stem/progenitor cells have been isolated and identified from dental, oral and craniofacial (DOC) tissues. For the first time in the history of dental and craniofacial research, we have the ability to manipulate the very cells that differentiate into many tissue or organ in the face and oral cavity. It is projected that the practice of dentistry and craniofacial reconstruction will be transformed, over time, by the development of translational and therapeutic approaches that rely on the understanding of DOC stem cells. The overall goal of this proposal is to design and plan the first International Conference on Dental and Craniofacial Stem Cells (ICDCSC) in a forum that promotes the dissemination of knowledge and identification of future directions in relation to DOC stem/progenitor cell research and translation. The conference will be widely attended by scientists, clinicians, government officials, and industry representatives in dental, biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries. The outcome of this conference will be published in a high impact stem cell or regenerative medicine journal and serve as working and evolving guidelines for the dynamic field of the biology and translation of DOC stem/progenitor cells.